User talk:MrPastaDude
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:MrPastaDude page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 04:56, January 13, 2013 In Response If you're wanting tips on how to have a nicer profile page, I don't have a whole lot of pointers. It's pretty easy, really. For one, I'll note that maybe you should add an image to your profile, maybe of your favorite pasta monster? Also, I suggest that you select an image for your avatar. Possibly use "About Me" section to explain things you do and like so people can get to know you a little better, but don't go into too much detail! Listing your favorite pages is a good idea, too, to give others a general idea of what kind of stories you're into. Also, if you do a lot of writing on here and contribute a lot of original material, link your OC pages on the profile, too. As for getting fans? Well, write a lot. And I mean A LOT. Whenever you get an idea that sounds good, try to make something out of it. I have 38 original stories on here and I'm in the process of writing even more. As for getting people to read them? Try going to chat and asking people if they would be interested in reading your story. If they show some interest, post the link. I think that's about the most I can help you with. I could also format your page to make it look a little more pleasing to the eye, but I'd rather not do that without your permission. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 19:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I hope this doesn't sound like a rude remark, but... Finish it? We're kind of strict about unfinished posts, even if they are in the style of a blog. I'd suggest saving it in a word or notepad document and working on it day by day before posting it here. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 03:45, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. ~Princess Platinum (Talk | | Development)